DEMOCRATS USE FEAR TACTICS TO SWAY VOTERS
by Jaxhawk DEMOCRATS TELL YOU ONLY WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO KNOW http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RzmzQpqD2lI/AAAAAAAAByk/lmlk5HNwfiw/s1600-h/congress.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RzmzRJqD2mI/AAAAAAAABys/xmifaVh4Ieo/s1600-h/hog.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RzmzRZqD2nI/AAAAAAAABy0/2gjI7VL8-1s/s1600-h/knowledge.gif In the spirit of an over protective parent, the Democrats once again only tell you something they want you to hear. They hope the "news" will further damage the image of President Bush. They also hope to bring more voters and protesters to the anti-war front. Today's MSN News highlights a report leaked to the Washington Post that was compiled by the Democrat's staff of Congress's Joint Economic Committee. A 21-page draft obtained by the newspaper estimates that the wars have cost the average U.S. family of four more than $20,000, the Post said. The study concludes that the cost to the average family could more than double, to $46,300, over the next decade, with estimated economic costs to the United States reaching $3.5 trillion if the conflicts continue at their current pace, the Post said. The study concludes that the cost to the average family could more than double, to $46,300, over the next decade, with estimated economic costs to the United States reaching $3.5 trillion if the conflicts continue at their current pace, the Post said. What the Democrats are not telling you is that their welfare State and profligate spending over the last couple of decades is costing the American family. To date, all $3.6 trillion of surpluses of various trust funds have been siphoned-off (of which 76% was siphoned from the social security, federal employee pension and medical trusts) - - all spent on non-pension things and not counted in deficit calculations - an illegal act if done by private sector pension funds. (Some political leaders bragged to the general public "we ran more than $100 billion budget surplus in calendar year 1998 and 1999." They also said they wanted to 'save social security'. Listening to such rhetoric citizens might be misled-led to believe the federal government cut general spending to produce general government surpluses so as to save social security and reduce total debt. In fact, they ran an operational deficit (not a surplus) AND, 2000, 01 and 02 and 03 each ended with another increase in debt, to a record high. There omitting these facts in their report is not only political bias but defrauding Americans by saying they are paying down debt, whereas there are $44 trillion in unfunded liabilities. NOTE: The accuracy of above was confirmed on July 19, 2001, when Treasury Secretary Paul O'Neill told AP that trust funds hold NO real assets. Further research reveals that $4.4 trillion. 44% of the economy controlled by federal, state & local government spending, compared to 12% before - - now costing $14,549 per man, woman & child. America has moved away from the principle of Thomas Jefferson: "The government that governs least governs best." Federal spending has increased to$2.8 trillion, or $9,223 per person - or 26% of the economy, compared to 3% before 1982. When you compare spending trends by category. The culprit of debt and spending has been social spending, which increased 14 times faster than the economy, as trust in government and voter turn-out rates have plummeted. Democrats and RINO Republicans don't put these facts in headlines. Another travesty of the profligate spender in Congress, who intend to buy the re-election via spending for the voters back home, is the SIN of the Social Security mess! The present Social Security tax rates taken from Americans workers is 5 times higher than seniors, now on Social Security, paid and fewer benefits are expected. While government consumed all $1.6 trillion trust fund surpluses to date, including $139 billion last year (17% more than prior year), spending every penny for non-pension purposes. Politicians 'claim they are trying to save social security, but in fact are siphoning-off all surpluses for non-pension spending! There are presently $44 trillion in un-funded contingent liabilities and an empty trust fund.. Most people know that today, each working person supports more seniors than prior generations, but few know each must also support more State & Local Government employees than ever before. Each year the number of these employees increase faster than the national population, creating today's indicated excess of 12 million employees. When you go to the polls next time please don't let the Media and Leftist propaganda about the cost of war cloud your judgement. Remember, a bankrupt Country with no monetary security becomes a Country filled with angry people and anarchy follows. Vote for a person who believes in physical responsibility and one you can believe. There are not to ,any politicians out there that are believable, but voting records tell the true feelings and Philosophy of Government that is in their heart. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 13, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: TAXES FAMILY COSTS DEBT Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.